


i am drowning (and you are coming down with me)

by krystian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Manipulation, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, He really has, Light Angst, M/M, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystian/pseuds/krystian
Summary: A warm night in summer leaves Sasuke to ponder many things; maybe too many for his own good.Is it really a blessing when Naruto pulls him out of his own thoughts?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	i am drowning (and you are coming down with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsinouterspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/gifts).



> I haven't written for naruto in, like, forever so I just hope that I at least kind of did the characters some justice? I'm kind of scared that Sasuke is a little too edgy/emo for his own good
> 
> also i picked the angstiest title i could because the name Sasuke just screams angsty sorry i dont make the rules

The water is cold around him, enclosing his body like the stars are enclosed by the void that is outer space. It’s a stark contrast in temperature compared to the air above the surface.

Sasuke doesn’t really know why he’s out here at this time at all – he could very well be inside his own room and watch the stars from the window there as they keep on shining unnaturally bright. They shouldn’t be that bright, not here in the city, but they seem to disregard that fact, solely acting out of spite towards him. 

He’s just out here because he doesn’t want to see his parents and his brother, that’s all. Just because he wants some quiet, some peace of mind for once, and honestly, who can blame him for that?

He moves his arm a little, creating ripples in the swimming pool that they have in their garden. It’s way too big for their family of four, but then again, his father just likes showing off. Sasuke doesn’t mind most of the time, not when Naruto uses it as an excuse to visit him.

Sighing a little, he raises his head to look at the neighbouring house and its dark windows, the blinds shut. He knows for a fact that Naruto isn’t asleep at this time of day.

Sasuke doesn’t really know himself why he’s befriended the blond at all or why they even try to get along. Technically, they have nothing in common; Naruto is upbeat and friendly and he’s just… not. Merely a little more thoughtful, a little calmer.

Letting his head fall back into the water with a splash, his black hair is fanning out around him like a dark halo, moving with the water and sticking to his face. The stars are still shining above him, beautiful and cold and unreachable for a mere human being.

Not too far away, a door creaks in its hinges, maybe swinging open, maybe falling shut. Approaching footsteps on dry grass, crunching beneath their feet. Sasuke groans in exasperation, keeping his eyes tightly shut to forcefully ignore any unwelcome visitor he might have.

Then, fingernails on stone, scraping sounds, someone breathing heavily and finally falling down onto the ground, cursing softly.

A person coming closer, steps he can identify, and slowly Sasuke opens his eyes to peer up at the newcomer. Just as expected, deep blue eyes stare back him, with a smile like the sun on a hot day. “Whatcha doing out there, Sasuke?” Naruto asks dumbly, grinning down at him with that annoyingly cheerful expression.

“Thinking,” is all he gets in return, but it seems to satisfy the blond either way. Shrugging a little, he steps into the shallow part of the pool, hissing a little when the cold water closes in on him and wading through it so he’s standing next to Sasuke’s body.

To the teenager’s surprise, Naruto sits down – not without contorting his face though – and takes a strand of Sasuke’s floating hair into his hand, twirling it around his fingers. “I saw you from my window,” he clarifies, and Sasuke only hums in response, careful not to move his head too much unless he wants to ingest the pool water. “You looked lonely.”

He isn’t lonely. No matter how much people try to tell him he should make more friends, it’s not what he wants. He has Naruto; isn’t that enough?

“I’m not lonely,” he says, keeping his voice calm and without showing too much emotions. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping though? Your mother would surely get mad if she knew you’re out here at this time.”

Naruto shrugs, always so carefree, and sends Sasuke a dazzling grin, scratching the back of his head a little. The motion sets off tiny waves, rolling over Sasuke’s face and into his mouth, making him cough. “Sorry,” the blond apologizes without sounding sorry at all, tugging at Sasuke’s hair just a little. Then his face lights up – Sasuke can almost see the metaphorical lightbulb appear above his head. “Hey, Sasuke! What do you call a fake noodle?”

The question takes him aback – mainly because it’s so incredibly stupid and mundane. Nevertheless, he decides to humour his friend for once. “I don’t know, Naruto, what do you call a fake noodle?” He rolls his eyes. In order to avoid any more waves hitting him in the face, Sasuke sits up, watching the blond fidget with his hands now that they’re no longer occupied by his hair.

“Well, an im-pasta, of course! Isn’t that obvious?” He grins, proud of himself _(probably patting himself on the shoulder in his head)_ and Sasuke can only shake his head.

“You really are stupid, aren’t you?” He remarks, watching Naruto’s face fall ever so slightly before the blond catches himself. “That one was terrible, even for you.”

Naruto pouts a little, his left eye twitching and his nose screwed up. “Just wanted to see you smile for once,” he grumbles, looking away at the edge of the pool, his arms crossed in front of his chest almost defensively.

Sighing, Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Whatever. I-“ He doesn’t come very far with that sentence, shut up by a torrent of water entering his mouth and making him choke. Sasuke coughs, hitting his chest with his fist. “What the fuck, Naruto?” He croaks out after most of the water has left his respiratory system.

His eyes still sting a little due to the chlorine, so all he can hear is loud laughter – too loud for the dead of the night. As fast as he can manage, he grabs Naruto’s head and pushes him underwater, watching as bubbles start to rise up and the blond tries to kick him.

Still coughing into his hand, he lets go of the other, and slowly, Naruto resurfaces, glaring daggers at him. “That wasn’t necessary at all!” He complains, coughing and spluttering as well, although his voice is a little quieter now than before. Probably not because he’s seen the error of his ways.

Sasuke only shrugs, wincing at the chlorine that’s still in his eyes. “It’s what you deserve for being a jerk, I suppose.”

Naruto scoffs at him. “As if you’re any better than me, jerk.” The originality this boy has.

Instead of answering, or worse, animating Naruto further, he just hums, a quiet sound in the back of his throat, and watches the blond for a second. The water is clinging to his eyelashes and dripping off of his bangs, little droplets mingling with the pool water. His eyes are bright against the dark sky, a lone light in the yawning void.

Sasuke doesn’t know why he does it, but he closes the gap between them in an instant, he only needs to lean forward a tiny bit, until their faces are but mere inches apart. Naruto’s breath is hot on his skin, warmer than the air of this summer night, and his eyes are unfocused.

His lips are soft, if slightly chapped, against his own, warm and recipient, moving in sync with his own. As if on the flick of a switch, Naruto’s eyes close, and Sasuke can hardly make out any contours of his face in the dim light. He cups the side of his friend’s _(friend’s?)_ face with his right hand; it feels hot to the touch, fitting perfectly into his palm. Experimentally, he pushes a little further and, unsurprisingly enough, Naruto pushes back.

Naruto is the first one to pull back, opening his eyes and staring at Sasuke with that serious glint in them that the other doesn’t like at all. Absentmindedly, he runs his thumb across his lower lip. “What was that for?”

Sasuke shrugs a little. “I just wanted to know what it would feel like,” he says. Honestly, he doesn’t know why he did it – it just felt like the right thing to do.

Cocking his head to one side, Naruto is still staring at him, his round eyes wide open. “You just felt like it? Really?” He sounds disbelieving, as if the curiosity of a teenager is that hard of a concept to grasp.

“Yes Naruto, I felt like it and that’s why I did it,” he responds exasperatedly, annoyance evident in his voice. To distract the blond, he quickly continues, “Moving on, if I left right now, maybe forever, would you follow me?” It’s nothing more than a hypothetical question _(although Sasuke would love nothing more than to leave this place behind once and for all),_ so he hopes that Naruto won’t think too hard about it but instead just swallow the bait.

The blond shakes his head in defeat, gazing up at the sky, deep in thought. “God, you’re so weird… that’s kind of a tough question to answer, isn’t it? The thing is, I think I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not the right thing.”

Sasuke chuckles; it’s dry and not cheerful at all. “It was just a question, you’re thinking too hard about it with that small brain of yours. You act as if you know everything, Naruto, but the truth is, you don’t. Nothing is that simple.” He gestures at their surroundings; the sky, the ground, everything in their vicinity.

Naruto draws his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them and watching Sasuke with hawk-like eyes. “All I can answer you right now is not to run away. Just don’t run away from living, Sasuke.”

Pathetic. “Don’t worry, I won’t,” he reassures the other, a cynical smile adorning his face, “because if I really wanted to, I wouldn’t give you a choice.”


End file.
